When Worlds Collide
by ikataru
Summary: When Squall Leonheart is asked to look after a new recruit at Balamb Garden, he never expected their first mission together to be so....crazy. Join the infamous Squall and a spunky friend on a journey throughout Midgar and Japan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Recruit**

It was an average day for SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart, he had awoken from his nights rest to greet the sun peeking through his small dorm window. He quickly dressed in his typical attire consisting of black straight leg jeans, a clean white T-shirt and his black leather jacket, with the fur trimmed collar. He yawned and made his way through the halls of Garden, his school and home.

As he entered a crowded cafeteria he was quickly greeted by his friends, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas.

Irvine tipped his hat a little, "Morning Squall." He said sounding very southern gentleman like.

Zell only waved a little, his face was buried deep in a plate of eggs and cheese, the only thing visible was his blond hair and a tiny bit of his trademark tattoo.

Squall nodded to them both a proceeded to get his own breakfast.

After an hour of eating and mingling with his two friends, Squall decided it was time to part. He had to travel into Balamb city today to meet with a new recruit to Garden. As Squall Leonheart traveled into the city, he didn't even consider it would be an awkward day, after all…since the sorceress had been defeated, not much had been happening.

Commander Leonheart approached the spot where he was to meet the new recruit, the front door of a small diner called "Le Diner". He quietly leaned against the wall awaiting this new person; he was informed that the person would be easily noticeable because of its bright red hair. After ten minutes of waiting squall began to tire of the music being played from inside the restaurant, he lay his head back against the wall and began nodding off.

"SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart, I presume?" A female voice spoke to him.

Squall quickly shook his head and looked down at the person from which the voice came. Standing in front of him was a young woman, 5'5, large green eyes, and long orange hair. She wore blue jean Capri's and a small green tank top and barely showed her stomach. Her hand was held out as if waiting to shake with his.

"I am Kim Possible" She said as Squall took her hand.

Kim Possible and Squall Leonheart stood in front of the diner for a while longer, talking about the rules of Garden, and her new position. Finally, they made their way out and back towards the massive traveling school, known as Balamb Garden.

Awaiting them at the gates was none other than Balamb Garden's beloved headmaster Cid Kramer.

"Is something wrong Headmaster?" Squall said as they approached the man.

Headmaster Kramer looked slightly distraught, and Squall knew that if he was awaiting them, something wasn't right. "I have a mission for you and our newest member of garden, Miss Possible." He said looking at the two. "I will also be deploying Miss Tillmitt to escort you to your final destination. She has been there before and knows the terrain fairly well."

Squall and Kim were extremely surprised by the sudden news, after all Kim had not yet become a SeeD. However, they accepted their mission and went to pack.

An hour later they once again met up at the entrance; this time awaiting them was a young brown haired girl wearing a rather short yellow dress and large brown boots. She waved ecstatically at them. "Hey! Come on! We gotta go!" She said jumping up and down.

"Selphie, can't you ever calm down?" Squall said as he drew nearer to the bouncy girl.

She shook her head fiercely and giggled. "Our ride is leaving in uhhhhhhh….." She looked down at her watch. "Ten minutes!" She said looking back up at Squall and the red-head.

Reluctantly Squall followed the two ladies out of Balamb Garden and to a field where their ride had been awaiting them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Instant Messages**

A slightly tall blond haired man leaned casually against a very large airship. He straightened a little and tossed the cigarette that had protruded from his lips into the soft green grass. "Cid Highwind" He said sticking his dirty hand out to Squall.

Squall looked down at the hand, then gradually took it in his and shook. "Squall Leonheart, and this is Selphie Tillmitt and our newest member Kim Possible." He said pointing to the ladies.

Cid threw them each seductive smiles and nodded. "Lovely. I will be your escort to Japan." He said turning to his large airship. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

They each boarded Cid's airship and took off for their first destination. As the airship flew across the world, Selphie approached Squall.

"Our first stop will be Midgar, where we must pick up a young man by the name of Reno and a woman whose name escapes me." She said scratching her head and talking as if she were her idol, President Laguna Loire.

Squall looked at her oddly. "Why are we picking up more people?"

Selphie smirked a little. "Well, Squallie-Wally-Poo…these two people have something of importance to the mission."

Kim sat up a little. "Umm, Could someone fill me in? I wasn't briefed on this mission at all."

Squall turned to her, then to Selphie. "Neither was I."

Selphie sat in shock for a moment. "Aye aye aye!" She said pretending to faint. "Ok, the deal is this: Two months ago a young woman named Kairi disappeared from her home. It was rumored that she went to Japan to meet some guy she met over the internet." She shrugs a moment. "Not clear on that one yet. However, the screen name has been traced back to Japan and belongs to a man by the name of Shigure Sohma. We must go to Midgar to pick up these two people, considering they were last to speak to her online before she left." Selphie said as she plopped down into a chair.

Squall nodded as she spoke. "So, why don't we go to her own hometown first and talk to her friends there…or is Midgar her home?"

Selphie shook her head. "No, the young girl comes from the Destiny Islands, my old home. It seems her only friends there moved away about 4 years ago. She has been speaking with this young man and woman online for about 6 months. They both seem to think she went to meet a guy."

Kim sat back in her chair. "Is it possible to gain records of the Instant Messaging that went on between the girl and these people?"

Selphie nodded slowly. "Yes. I have gained access of Kairi's internet account and tapped in finding her message archives from a person with the screen name: OnecursedSohma." Selphie began pulling out a stack of papers and handing them to Squall and Kim. "These are the conversations the two engaged in."

Squall took the stack of papers and began reading through a few.

_Onecursedsohma: my darling! _

_Princessofheart: Aye! My prince!_

_Onecursedsohma: Must you constantly temp me with only your lovely words to go by?_

_Princessofheart: Hehe, what more should you want from a young girl?_

_Onecursedsohma: Ha. Should you even ask? _

_Princessofheart: Gasps Oh! My! _

Squall pulled the papers away from his face. "Is this dude for real?"

Selphie laughed a little. "People online can be very strange at times."

Suddenly Cid's voice boomed over the speakers in the airship. "Arriving in Midgar in Five minutes, please remain seated until the ride comes to a complete stop. Thank you for flying Highwind Express." He said laughing a little at the end of his rather stupid commentary.

The three in the back only looked at each other, silently; however, they all knew what the other was thinking. Slowly the ship came to a landing and Selphie jumped up. "I'll be RIGHT back!" She ran through the ship, tripping over her own feet a few times and finally exiting the side door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Losing helpers?**

A few moments later, Selphie again boarded the airship. This time, following her was a somewhat tall red-headed man wearing navy blue pants and a matching jacket. Although his clothing was expensive looking, he wore them as if they had been found under his bed that morning. Following the red-head was a young woman with a long brown ponytail, large bangs; a simple pink dress adorned her body and large reddish pink boots were on her feet. The red-head introduced himself and the lady to the others.

"I am Reno, the Turk…and this is my friend Aeris…the flower girl." He said taking a seat, not even bothering shaking hands with anyone.

Aeris sat a few seats away from him and looked at the others smiling. "We came to help. It seems Reno and I were the last to speak with young Miss Kairi."

Squall nodded and walked over to them, just as Cid began to take flight again. "So, the story is this girl met someone online?" He said looking directly into Reno's eyes.

Reno stared directly back into Squall's eyes. "Yes, that seems to be the case huh?"

Aeris quickly interrupted. "She spoke of the man, all the time. But…it did not seem as if she were in love with him, or that she had any intentions of meeting up with him."

"How long have you known her?" Squall said turning to the young woman.

"Not long, only about 6 months. However, we have talked a lot and have gotten to know a lot about each other." She said smiling up at Squall.

The ride to Japan was long and boring, it consisted of Squall asking millions of questions, Selphie falling asleep and the others listening to Squall's droning. Finally after a few hours and many questions answered Cid dropped the airship to the ground. The passengers departed the airship and Cid glanced out the window waving. "See you when you guys are ready to leave."

The group of five stood at the edge of a small city. "So where the hell are we going?" Reno said looking around.

Selphie pulled a small piece of paper from her back pocket and unfolded it. "Ah, here is the address of the house she was supposed to go to."

Squall looked at Selphie oddly. "If you have all of this information, why the hell do you have all four of us here?"

A sheepish grin covered Selphie's face. "Uh…I didn't want to be alone."

"Wait, you mean…we don't all _need_ to be here?" Reno said walking forward a little.

Selphie shook her head. "Nu uh…I just wanted someone to come with me. Kinda like….uhhh….a party!" She said jumping into the air.

Squall placed his hand on his head. "Ugh, she gives me a headache."

Reno quickly pushed past the others. "Well, screw this; if I am not needed I am going to find a bar."

The other four watched Reno take off into the city, no one was about to stop the strange red-headed man. Aeiris quickly shook her head. "We really need to find Kairi."

The others agreed and took off into the city in search of the address written across the small sheet of paper. They passed many strange shops and there seemed to be many people wearing strange clothing. "Oh! Club Banana!" Kim Possible screamed suddenly.

The other three turned around quickly as she disappeared into a large store with a sign saying "Club Banana." Squall took a deep breath. "Are we…there yet?" He was beginning to tire of these stupid girls and this seemingly stupid mission.

Selphie began to walk into the woods on the edge of town. "Come now, this way!" She said as she began to skip down a pathway. In about ten minutes they stood before a large house where it seemed a young orange haired male and a grey mouse were fighting. Squall, Selphie and Aeris stood in awe as they heard the man yelling fiercely at a small mouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sohma Family?**

"What is the problem here?" Squall said stepping forward.

Suddenly the orange haired male looked up and blinked. Before another word could be said the orange haired guy had taken off in the opposite direction and the mouse sat on the ground. Selphie quickly picked up the mouse and patted him. "Awww! I wanna keep it!" She said holding it in Squall's face.

Squall shook his head. "When we get back remind me to get you a doctor's appointment."

Selphie placed the grey mouse into her pocket and they approached the house, before they even got a chance to knock the door opened and a young man wearing what looked to Squall and the others as a long grey dress.

"Uh, Sir?" Squall said looking up at him.

The man in the "dress" blinked and coughed. "Oh, hello there! How may I help you?"

Selphie stepped forward. "We are looking for Shigure Sohma." She said extremely cheerful.

The man held up his hand. "That would be me!" She said smiling sweetly to Selphie.

"You?" Squall said completely shocked. They had all been expecting to see a young man, not an older gentleman.

Shigure, still smiling, turned his attention from Selphie and grinned even wider to Squall. "Yes me?"

"Do you know a young woman named Kairi?" Aeris broke into the conversation.

Shigure was quickly stunned and nodded. "Oh! Yes of course! Are you her friends?"

Squall shook his head. "We came to investigate her disappearance and possibly her kidnapping." He said walking toward Shigure.

"Kidnapping? Disappearance? Why no! Kairi is here, in her room" Shigure said still smiling.

Squall shook his head. "Excuse me?"

Shigure turned looking into the house. "Oh, Kairi dear! You have company!" He turned back to Squall. "She'll be right out!"

After a few silent moments a young red-headed girl came out from behind Shigure. "Huh?" She said looking that the others.

"Kairi?" Squall said staring at her.

The girl nodded. "Is something wrong?" She said innocently.

"What are you doing here? And…who is this man? Has he hurt you?" Selphie said rushing over to the girl.

Kairi shook her head. "What? What are you talking about?" She said looking quite confused.

Squall reached into his coat and pulled out a stack of papers. "Your instant messages to this man." He said holding them up. "We were given the impression that something was wrong and you were in trouble."

Kairi and Shigure both began laughing. "I came to Japan to visit my cousin, Tohru Honda. She is Shigure's maid here. Shigure and I are friends…and role-players." Kairi said explaining the messages.

Selphie quickly slapped her forehead. "Oh! So that is what those other messages meant."

Squall turned to Selphie. "Other messages?"

Selphie nodded. "Uh huh, there were a bunch of other messages but I was tired of hitting the print button….they should make it a prettier button!"

Squall threw the papers to the floor. "Role-playing? I was sent all the way to Japan because she was role-playing? AND you." He turned and pointed to Selphie. "You are an idiot."

Squall quickly took off back towards the airship. Selphie and Aeris quickly apologized to the others for the misunderstanding and ran to catch up with Mr. Leonheart.

"You really outdid yourself this time Selphie." Squall said as she rushed over to him.

"I know, I am sorry."

"They really need to remove you from the intelligence team" Squall said as he opened the door to the airship.

The three made their way onto the airship and back into the passenger area.

"What the hell is going on?" Squall screamed out at the sight before him.

Sitting on the floor were Reno, Cid and Kim Possible. Many articles of clothing had been removed and they were sitting before a pile of cards. Squall turned away.

"Can we just GO HOME." He said once again placing his hand on his forehead. "I am wondering if this job is worth the pain." He said to himself.

The strip card players quickly dressed and Cid made his way back into the cockpit. They successfully dropped Aeris and Reno off in Midgar and headed back towards Balamb Garden.

"Arriving at Balamb Garden in Five minutes, please remain seated until the ride comes to a complete stop. Thank you for flying Highwind Express." They all heard once again over the intercom.

Squall still sat back in his seat holding his head. He was trying his hardest to ignore the strange man. Once the airship had come to a complete stop they all departed. Cid kindly waved them goodbye and said he would see them again someday.

Squall took the lead as they walked back to the Garden in silence. Suddenly Selphie let out a small "meep!"

Squall turned quickly. "What?"

Selphie had pulled the small grey mouse, which she had taken from the Shoma house, out of her pocket. "He is probably a hungry little thing" She said cuddling the mouse.

Squall reached over and snatched the mouse out of her arms. "This is just stupid, he's a damned mouse!"

Suddenly there was a loud, "POOF" and a cloud of thick smoke. Squall, Selphie and Kim waved away the smoke revealing a young grey haired boy, who happened to be completely naked. The girls turned away blushing and Squall looked into the sky. "What the hell is this shit?"

The young boy looked around nervously. "Uhh hello…."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Squall screamed sitting up quickly. He looked around seeing the bright sunshine peeking through his small dorm window. He shuddered a moment thinking about what had just happened and scratched his head. "It was all a dream….yes….all a dream."

He quickly climbed from his bed and dressed in his typical attire consisting of black straight leg jeans, a clean white T-shirt and his black leather jacket, with the fur trimmed collar. He yawned and fixed his brown hair in the mirror before making his way through the halls of Garden towards a crowded cafeteria.

Once inside the busy place he was quickly greeted by his friends.

Irvine tipped his hat a little, "Morning Squall." He said sounding very southern gentleman like.

Zell only waved a little, his face was buried deep in a plate of eggs and cheese, the only thing visible was his blond hair and a tiny bit of his trademark tattoo.

Squall nodded to them both a proceeded to get his own breakfast.

After an hour of eating and mingling with his two friends, Squall decided it was time to part. He had to travel into Balamb city today to meet with a new recruit to Garden.

**_The End…_**


End file.
